The Only Option Left
by Lexxia
Summary: Set in late season 4 and early season 5, alternate sinario. Mulder consults a rougue doctor names Kita and her sister to try and cure Scully of her cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Nadia looked at the x-rays that were posted up on the light screen. Her black hair blue eyes and strange clothes gave her the appearance to be either a gypsy or a hippie. She usually wore a head band to keep her hair off her face and at this point in time the pink bandana she had used made her look like she was from the 60's. She frowned and then adjusted her point of vision so that she could see them clearer. Then she smiled and turned to the tall man that stood beside her. His hazel eyes glared back at her with concern.

"Kita can probably do something for her," Nadia said calmly.

"Nadia, are you serious?" He asked her.

"Yes," she replied. The man was so overjoyed that he hugger her tightly. Nadia grinned and then pushed him away from her. She readjusted her headband and ran a hand through her long black hair.

Dana Scully sat at her desk as she watched her partner Fox Mulder talking to the tall black haired hippie woman. She groaned thinking that this woman was there to drag them to another hick-town to try and solve something stupid. She closed her eyes and realized how bad her headache had gotten over the last five minutes.

When she re-opened them she saw the room spinning and she felt very sick to her stomach. She got up from her chair, intending to go to the bathroom when she realized she was too dizzy to walk. She sunk to her knees and vomited in the waste paper basket. Mulder's gaze shot over to her and he immediately rushed to her side and bent down to the floor, holding her hair out of her face as she threw up.

His eyes widened when he saw the blood that was falling in a sickening motion from her mouth. Nadia slowly walked over to them and saw the concern on Mulder's face. Scully pushed herself into a sitting position and grabbed a tissue from Mulder's desk and wiped her mouth shakily. Her hands were shaking as she leaned against him for support.

"It's getting worse Mulder…" She said softly. Nadia chewed her bottom lip in stress. Mulder breathed deeply and Nadia could see him trying to will away the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. Without warning Scully's nose started bleeding like mad. Mulder jumped and grabbed a handful of Kleenex and held it to her nose gently.

"Nadia, call 911 please," Mulder rushed as he felt Scully's body trembling in his arms. Nadia nodded and picked up the phone, quickly dialling for the medics.

"Five minutes," she said softly after hanging up the phone.

"Mulder, I'm so scared…" Scully confessed as her nose stopped bleeding.

"I know Scully, I am too," Mulder admitted. Scully was breathing heavily, she was obviously exhausted, she rarely had energy anymore. After a few minutes Mulder realized that she had slipped into unconsciousness. He exhaled shakily and allowed a few tears to glide down his face silently.

Nadia stood away from them, beside the door. She knew what Mulder was going through, her husband had been diagnosed with cancer two years before and Kita Sutherland had saved him. Kita was her older sister and she was a neurological oncologist that did things her own way, and managed to save more people than she could count.

Kita was strange though, she was cold with people and it took her a long time to trust anyone. Nadia sighed, she loved her sister dearly but they were so different. Nadia was Kita's assistant and she would research each case presented to them and see if there was anything to be done.

A week ago Fox Mulder had called and said that his partner was dying and that he was desperate to save her, he then told Nadia he would give up everything for her. She had told him that she would come and review the previous diagnosis and x-rays next week and see if Kita could do anything. That was a week ago and now Nadia stood watching the woman dying slowly. She hoped the medics would get there soon.

"_God Kita, you have to help her…" _Nadia thought as she watched Mulder gently stroking Scully's hair. Then there was avid talking and as Nadia peeped around the door she saw the medics rushing down the hall. She breathed a sigh of relief. As the medics took care of Scully Nadia ran up the stairs and out into the car park. She pulled her cell phone out and dialled Kita's number.

"Kita? It's Nadia; can you meet me at Washington Memorial? Yeah, that woman I came to investigate today is really sick, God what am I kidding? She's on the brink of death Kita. You have to do something; I don't think her partner will do very well without her. Yes, I know, okay, I'll get updated x-rays and blood samples the minute I get to the hospital. Okay, see you soon." Nadia rushed as she got into her car, buckled her seat belt and threw the car into drive. "Hold on, please just hold on," Nadia whispered as she turned onto the busy street.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nadia rushed into the hospital she struggled to get out her ID from her pocket. She then scampered up to the oncology ward and threw her ID at the nurse.

"I need Dana Scully's latest charts, x-rays and her current state of health, and I need them now is that clear?" She said firmly.

"Who's asking?" The nurse snapped back.

"I'm Kita Sutherland's assistant, and she asked for me to get Ms. Scully's charts," Nadia replied.

"Alright, give me a minute," replied the nurse as she went off into a room filled with filing cabinets. She came back less than a minute later and gave Nadia the file folder as well as the x-ray envelope.

"Thank you," Nadia smiled as she ran back downstairs and into the ER just as the medics were bringing Scully in with Mulder in tow looking extremely nervous. Behind them was a tall woman with light green eyes and black hair down to her waist.

"Nadia," she said softly.

"Kita, here are her charts and x-rays…please tell me you can do something for her…" Nadia replied as she and Kita followed the medics and Mulder up to the oncology ICU. Kita smiled meekly and opened the file folder and began reading the doctor's notes. She then pulled the x-ray out of the envelope and held it up to the lights as she and Nadia walked down the corridor. Nadia looked up at her sister and bit her bottom lip.

Kita seemed to be assessing the x-rays as she tried to keep her balance without actually looking at where she was walking. Kita then made a face and titled her head sideways to look at the film with a different perspective. She then sighed and put the x-ray back in the envelope.

"Well?" Nadia questioned.

"I can do it," Kita replied softly not allowing anyone but her sister to hear what she was saying.

"Oh thank God!" Nadia breathed.

"Remember Nadia you still have to get the consent…otherwise there's no point in even trying if there's going to be a law suit. And I'm guessing that Ms. Scully's mother is probably not going to approve of my…unorthodox methods…the board hasn't even approved them…" Kita whispered. Nadia nodded and sighed, it was times like this she wished Kita wasn't such an introvert.

"I'll do my best to explain everything to the family and to tell them about how many people you've helped," Nadia began.

"But what about the people I haven't helped Nad? I let 12 people die because I didn't know enough; even the things I've managed to fathom didn't give those people the chance to live…" Kita grimaced.

"God Kita who are you kidding? You've helped so many people! Don't get down on you self because you couldn't save a few!" Nadia retorted in anguish. Kita sighed and slouched her shoulders in defeat. Nadia exhaled and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself Kita."

Kita didn't say anything. She looked down into her sisters eyes and forced herself to smile. Just as they rounded the corner they saw the medics leaving the room where they had deposited Scully into the care of the oncologists. Nadia gave Kita a reassuring grin and then the two of them entered the room.

"Dr. Sutherland, is Ms. Scully under your care?" One of the nurses asked. Kita nodded and the nurse left the room.

"Agent Mulder, this is my sister Kita, Kita this is Agent Mulder, Ms. Scully's partner. He's the one that called us." Nadia informed her.

"Hello Agent Mulder, it's nice to meet you," Kita forced herself to say. Mulder looked at Kita with sorrowful eyes.

"Can you really help her Doctor?" he asked.

"As far as I know yes…" Kita responded softly.

Without warning Scully started to convulse on the bed. Nadia's eyes grew wide with fear as Kita rushed over and tried to keep Scully from falling off the small bed.

"Give me you're shirt sleeve!" She yelled. Mulder looked stunned for a second before he ripped the sleeve from his dress shirt and passed it to Kita. She then took the sleeve and carefully positioned it in Scully's mouth so that she wouldn't bite her tongue. Nadia rushed around her sister and managed to find some medication that would stop Scully's seizure. Kita loosened her grip as Scully's body calmed from full pledged shaking to the occasional twitch. Nadia sighed and then looked at Mulder.

He was standing at the end of the bed shaking like mad. He was obviously terrified. Tears were welled up in his eyes and he was watching Scully with horrified eyes. Her body still twitched but it no longer shook so violently that she could easily injure herself. Kita blinked a few times as her gaze shot from her sister to Mulder and finally to Scully. She decided then that the best thing to do right then was to take the cotton from Scully's mouth. She quickly did so and threw the piece of material in the trashcan.

Nadia walked over to Mulder and gently put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and then collapsed into her arms crying like mad, his entire body shaking as he sobbed helplessly into her shoulder. Nadia was taken aback for a moment and then she slowly stroked Mulder's back to sooth him. She glanced at Kita as if to tell her that Mulder obviously wasn't kidding when he said he'd give up anything to save Scully.

"It'll be ok…" Nadia said reassuringly. Kita glared at her sister as if to warn her from getting his hopes up too soon. Nadia shot back a look that could kill as if to tell her sister that all she had to do was believe everything would be ok and it would be. It was as simple as that.

"I…umm…I'll be right back…" Kita whispered as she quickly exited the room, leaving Mulder in Nadia's arms. Nadia forced a smile and softly dislodged herself from Mulder's grip. He sniffed back a sob and then walked up to Scully's bedside, lifting one of her hands into his own and holding it tightly. He sighed and wiped the tears from his face, shaking his head slightly.

"This is all my fault…" He said quietly and he looked down at Scully's lifeless body. His eyes followed the oxygen tubing that was hooked up beside the bed. He hated to see her like this again, she was so ill, he couldn't stand it.

"No it's not Mr. Mulder," Nadia replied.

"Yes it is! It's my fault those people took her and gave her that implant! It's my fault they gave her cancer! It's my fault that she can never have children! Everything that's gone wrong for her these past four and a half years is my fault!" Mulder retorted, the tears springing back into his eyes and cascading down his face like a waterfall. Nadia stared at him with compassion. She sighed again and went about reading Scully's charts.

"You know we should probably call her mother…" She suggested at last.

"Yeah…" Mulder said as he quickly wrote the number down and handed the paper to Nadia.

"I'll be right back then…" She murmured as she left the room and went to the nurse's station. She picked up the phone there and dialled Mrs. Scully's number.

"Hello?" Margaret's voice answered.

"Mrs. Scully? This is Nadia Sutherland; I'm calling you from Washington Memorial hospital here in D.C. You're daughter Dana is very ill ma'am and her partner Agent Mulder is here with her right now. Would you mind coming down as soon as possible?" Nadia questioned.

"Oh God…I'll be there within the hour!" Margaret said as she hung up the phone. Nadia did the same and then walked around for a few minutes hoping to find Kita somewhere.

"Nadia Larka Sutherland! There you are!" Her sister's calm and quite voice called from a darkened corridor.

"Kita, I've been looking for you, I called Mrs. Scully and she's going to be here within the hour so we can start telling her about the procedure," Nadia explained.

"Oh, that good…I think…" Kita said smiling meekly. Nadia lightly punched Kita in the shoulder. "How's Mr. Mulder doing?" Kita then asked. Nadia grimaced for a moment.

"Not too well I'm afraid, he's really scared and he keep blaming himself…and Kita, he said that Ms. Scully can't have children…I don't think he meant to tell me that but it kinda just slipped out," Nadia explained. Kita's eyes grew wide and her features softened from their usual hardness to something Nadia hardly recognized. Kita was extremely sympathetic.

"Wow…I…I never knew that…" Kita responded very quietly.

"It's really sad…I mean not only does she have cancer but she can never have children…that must be terrible," Nadia said dryly. Kita nodded and then her face contorted to a look of pure concentration.

"I'll be back in a couple hours, if anything happens call me ok? I need to find something that I left at home somewhere…it might just be useful," Kita rambled with a smirk. Nadia looked at her in a confused manner.

"Kita you introvert! What are you up to?" Nadia yelled as her sister ran down the hallway.

"You'll see Nad! Just you wait!" Kita responded and then she dashed into the elevator and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

After Nadia managed to eat lunch she went back to Scully's room to check up on her. To her surprise however there was a middle aged woman sitting at her bedside. Mulder stood off in the corner looking at his feet.

"Mrs. Scully?" Nadia questioned. The woman nodded. "I'm Nadia Sutherland; I believe we spoke on the phone earlier?"

"Yes…" Margaret replied.

"Mr. Mulder called my sister's office a week ago and asked us to see if there was anything we could do for your daughter. My sister Kita is a neurological oncologist ma'am, and she might be able to do something for Dana but I must inform you of the risks that a procedure like this has." Nadia began.

"Such as what?" Margaret asked.

"Well, there is a three percent mortality rate in the surgery and a sixty forty chance your daughter will either not be cured or that she may be a victim to brain damage because of the location of the tumour. And I must also make you aware that the techniques Kita uses have not yet been approved of by the board…" Nadia explained.

"How many of these procedures have been performed before?" Mrs. Scully inquired.

"Approximately four hundred and of that four hundred there is a ninety-seven percent survival with no brain damage rate." Nadia replied.

"I don't want Dana to be a subject to anything else," Bill Scully said as he entered the room, anger written on his face. "That man has put her through enough!" he said pointing at Mulder who didn't even bother looking up. Nadia frowned.

"Bill! This isn't your decision!" Margaret scowled at her eldest son.

"And I'm afraid it's not yours either," Kita announced as she strode into the room. Everyone looked shocked at the statement. "It's Mr. Mulder's decision! It says so right here in you're daughter's file, Mr. Mulder is the only one who can make decisions that could mean the difference between life and death." She clarified. Margaret looked at Mulder with sadness in here eyes.

"Please Fox, don't put my baby girl though any more pain…" She begged.

"I…need to think about this for a while…" he said after a moment's delay. He then walked past everyone and went down the hallway. Kita glanced at Nadia but she too had left the room. Kita shivered. She didn't like being around all these people she didn't know.

"Heh…" she muttered before darting out of the room, her confidence slipping from her as quickly as it had come.

Nadia chased after Mulder and skidded into the elevator just as the door began closing. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked softly.

"The location of the tumour…if you take it out will she have brain damage?" He inquired. Nadia sighed.

"There's a sixty-forty chance, most people that Kita's worked on don't have any evidence that they've ever even had cancer, only 3 have either died because the cancer was too far advanced or they got brain damage. You have to admit Mr. Mulder, that's a pretty good chance you've got right there." Nadia said as she and Mulder walked out of the hospital and across the street.

"I…I don't want to make her suffer, God I've done that enough already…" Mulder groaned. Nadia bit her bottom lip and then exhaled loudly.

"Come with me," she said suddenly as she dragged him towards an arena. Mulder looked puzzled.

"Why are we going to a skating rink?" He questioned.

"Because I think this will make me convey what I want to say better" Nadia responded as she yanked him through the front doors. "Follow that hallway and then wait for me at the rink ok? I need to go talk to someone," Nadia smiled as she darted off down another corridor. Mulder shrugged and strolled down to arena where he sat on one of the bleachers. No one else was there.

A few minutes passed and then he saw Nadia walking towards him from the other side of the rink. Without warning she walked out onto the ice and started skating around. He was about to call to her when music started to blare through the speakers. Mulder jumped at the sudden sounds. He tired to think what the song was but he had no idea, he had never heard it before. Nadia was out on the rink skating. Mulder's jaw dropped.

'She must be a professional skater' he thought. Then he turned hit attention back to the lyrics of the song.

And when the stars, stars are falling  
I'll keep calling

I promise that you'll be my one my only everything  
I'll never be untrue  
And I promise back that for your love I will do anything  
I will give you the stars  
I will buy you the moon  
And even through the longest of our nights  
Even through the darkest days our  
Love will find away

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

You are my summer breeze my winter somber, springtime oh  
My autumn touch of all  
You are my sky, my rain a way which my love flows cause you're all  
The smile of my heart and the breathe of my soul  
But ever if we find ourselves apart

We will hold out hopes and dreams  
Forever in our hearts  
And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

Tell me how you feel  
I finally know how to feel.

Tell me if it's real  
And my heart is telling it's real  
So real, so real

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you

Time will take us apart that's true  
But I will always be there for you  
Your in my heart and you'll be in my dreams  
No matter how many miles between  
I promise you that I won't forget  
The day we kissed of the day we met  
The sky may fall and the stars may too  
But I will still, I will still love you

And when the stars are falling, I'll keep calling  
I will still love you  
And when your dreams are fading, I'll be waiting  
I will still love you


	4. Chapter 4

After four agonizing minutes the song stopped and Nadia finished her presentation with a triple axel and then long spin that caused her body to look like a spinning top. Mulder was shocked; he would have never expected Nadia to be such a great skater. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Mr. Mulder, your decision about what to do for Ms. Scully is like skating. You can take a jump and hope you land it alright," Nadia began as she raced around the rink and did another axel. "You can take the risk and jump even if you're not sure that you can achieve your goal but you have to try. You need to take a leap into the unknown and see what happens. For you the leap is whether or not to have a procedure done that could either save or kill your partner. It's something that I cannot decide for you but I want you to know that when you do something like that there are two results. The first is you fall and in this case it would mean that you would lose Ms. Scully, but there is the second thing, you can jump, take that leap and land a triple axel without any problems, you could save her Mr. Mulder, all you need to do is decide if you're ready to take off. The sooner you make up your mind the better. If you don't take that jump Ms. Scully is going to die, in less than two months. Those are all the facts I can give you. You can take a chance and be able to spend many more years together or give up now and have less than two months, and even so she may be unconscious for that small amount of time. I'm not going to pressure you Mr. Mulder, it is truly you're decision but I want you to know my opinion. You should take that leap into the unknown, God knows I did when my husband was sick., I knew the risks but I thought about it and realized that I could either live with the knowledge of knowing I did nothing to try and save him or I could take a chance, go out on a limb and even if he died I would have known I had done everything I could to save him. I went out on that limb Mr. Mulder, and now its two years later and my husband is fine and we're expecting a baby in 7 months. If I hadn't taken that chance he would be dead and we wouldn't be having a child. But it's totally you're decision. Are you going to go out onto that limb?" Nadia said as she looked him straight in the eyes before skating off, and out the other door where she had come from.

Mulder put his face in his hands as tears crept from his eyes and tumbled down onto the floor. Nadia was right. After all he had put Scully through the least he could do for her was to try and save her. He couldn't live with the thought that he didn't do everything he could to save her.

"Scully if anything bad happens please, forgive me." Mulder sobbed as his entire body shook from the force of crying.

A while later Mulder stood up, wiping the tears from his face. He turned around and walked back towards the lobby. As he turned the corner he came face to face with Nadia. She looked at him intuitively. "When could you do the procedure?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Nadia replied.

"Alright, let's do it." Mulder replied. Nadia grinned.

"You should go home and get some sleep Mr. Mulder, it's almost nine o'clock." Nadia said as she looked down at her watch. Mulder blinked, he hadn't realized how quickly the day had gone by. He fidgeted nervously. He didn't want to go home and leave Scully by herself at the hospital. "You want to stay with her don't you?" Nadia asked, reading Mulder's mind. He nodded shyly.

"I'd really like to…because if anything bad happens tomorrow I want to know that I spent as much time with her as I could before…" Mulder began trailing off as tears began to form in his eyes again. Nadia placed a hand on his shoulder and stared into his hazel eyes.

"You can stay with her tonight, I'll make sure of it ok?" Nadia smiled as she and Mulder walked back to the hospital. Once there she helped him fill out the paperwork. She then took him upstairs to where Scully was. She had a different room now with a bigger bed so that if she had another seizure she had less of a risk of falling.

"I'm going to tell the nurse that you're staying here ok?" Nadia said as she left the room. Mulder looked at Scully as she slept. He sighed heavily. He couldn't live without her, this procedure had to work, it just had to. Without knowing what he was doing Mulder took his coat and shoes off and crawled onto the bed beside Scully. He lay on his side and held her hand in his. Within a few minutes he had drifted off to sleep.

When Nadia returned to tell Mulder that the nurse had Okayed everything she found him asleep with his arm around his petite red-haired partner. Nadia smiled as she grabbed a spare blanket from the closet in the room and threw it over the two of them.

"Goodnight Mr. Mulder, goodnight Ms. Scully," she whispered as she left the room, turning the lights off as she went.

Scully's eyes blinked open into the darkness. Her headache had woken her up. She suddenly became afraid because she didn't know where she was. After a few seconds of nervous glances she realized she was in a hospital. Scully sigh and managed to roll over onto her side to look up at the heart monitors. Her head was pounding and yet she was too weak to reach out and push the nurse's call button and her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes.

'I'm so useless! I can't even call for help!' She mentally grimaced. She then noticed a figure in the room.

"Don't worry I'm a doctor…I'm going to give you some medication for your headache," Kita said softly as she injected some medication into the IV tubing. "You'll feel better in about five minutes." Scully nodded gently and then closed her eyes as Kita left the room.

"Everything is going to be ok Scully, just believe it and everything will be fine," Mulder's voice whispered. Scully jumped, she hadn't realized he was in the room but just knowing that he was there calmed her. She allowed herself to relax and was about to roll onto her back again when she felt something stopping her. It was Mulder. He was lying beside her with his chest to her back. She was about to recoil but something in her mind stopped her.

'He really cares about you, that's why he's here! This is the last chance you might get to see him or be with him so don't try and run away! For one night let yourself be completely happy and know that you finally got to know what it would be like to fall asleep beside the man of your dreams!' her mind told her.

Scully decided not to argue and lay back so that she was leaning against Mulder. He kissed the top of her head lightly and then wrapped his arm around her waist. Scully sensed that he wanted to say something but he never did. As she drifted off to sleep she felt him breathing softly onto the back of her neck and she knew that even if this was the end for her she finally got to know what it would be like to fall asleep next to Fox Mulder, the only man she had ever wanted to spend the rest of her life. And even though he didn't say anything she knew that he loved her, and she loved him back with all her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nadia!" Kita yelled as she stood over her sister's bed.

"What? I'm up I'm up!" Nadia said groggily as she forced herself to sit up. "What time is it?" she questioned.

"Six, Jack called and told me to come get you up because he had to go to work," Kita replied. Nadia groaned.

"Five more minutes?" she asked Kita in a child-like tone.

"Nope, you have to get up NOW! Go get a shower and once you're done we have to go over to the hospital to get everything ready okay?" Kita explained.

"Fine," Nadia sighed as she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," Kita yelled as she went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Well, here we go again," Kita laughed slightly as she started eating an apple.

Mulder awoke with a start to find Nadia and Kita smiling at him.

"Have a nice rest?" Kita asked jokingly. Mulder looked stunned for a minute and then realized he was lying on the bed beside Scully.

"I…uhh…yes?" he said in confusion. Nadia grinned. Suddenly Scully began to wake up, her eyes blinked open and she saw the two women standing n the doorway. She tried to sit up but she was too weak. Mulder looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes before helping her up into a sitting position.

"I'll go get some ice," Kita whispered to Nadia before leaving the room.

"Ms. Scully, has Mr. Mulder explained to you about the procedure?" Nadia asked. Scully looked stunned as her eyes shot from Nadia to Mulder. "I take that as a no. Okay then, my sister Kita, the woman that was here a minute ago is a neurological oncologist. Mr. Mulder contacted us about a week ago because Kita is especially talented. She has saved approximately 400 people that were told that their brain tumours were inoperable. Now, what she does is drills a small hole the size of the end of a pencil and inserts a highly specialized fluid into the tumour, then after half an hour we insert a needle and suck the now liquefied tumour out of the brain cavity. Now Ms. Scully I must warn you that this procedure does not always work, sometimes it results in permanent brain damage or even death. We cannot insure you're welfare. It's up to you; do you want to go through with this?" Nadia asked. Scully seemed a bit taken aback and she looked up at Mulder who was now sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I…we...you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to Scully…" Mulder said softly. Scully seemed to think about it and then she nodded slightly.

"You want us to do this?" Nadia inquired and Scully nodded again. "Okay good, well that's settled then."

"Here," Kita said calmly as she re-entered the room and handed a cup full of ice to Mulder. He looked slightly confused as he studied the ice. "She's too weak to drink from a glass so hold the ice to her lips and let it melt, she'll be able to drink the water and it will also keep her lips from cracking seeing as she doesn't have much saliva." Kita explained.

Mulder took once of the ice cubes and gently rubbed it across Scully's lips. She stared at him pitifully and then licked the water from her lips with a quiet sigh; she was obviously parched with thirst even though an IV was keeping her hydrated.

"I'm going to go see when the OR is going to be ready," Kita smiled meekly as she left the room. Nadia exhaled loudly and then sat down in a chair by the window. She pulled a book out of her bag.

"Do you want me to read this to you guys?" She questioned. Mulder looked at Scully and she nodded. "Okay," Nadia replied as she started to read them Stillwatch by Mary Higgins Clark. "Pat drove slowly, her eyes scanning the narrow Georgetown streets. The could-filled sky was dark; streetlights blended with the carriage lamps that flanked doorways; Christmas decorations gleamed against ice-crusted snow. The effect was one of Early American tranquillity. She turned onto N Street, drove one more block, still searching for house numbers, and crossed the intersection. That must be it, she thought-the corner house. Home Sweet Home." Nadia began.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay okay I know this has taken me FOREVER to update but you can blame it on my school. I have soo many ISU's and other homework everyday. Grr...alright then. on with the show!

* * *

By the time Kita came back with the injection of sedatives for Scully Nadia was already on page 111.

"What had Abigail felt that afternoon? she wondered. That beautiful whitewash brick mansion, that gathering of Virginia gentry and she only a few years removed from the service apartment of the Saunders house in Apple Junction," Nadia was saying as Kita carefully injected the liquid into the IV. Scully blinked a couple times and then yawned softly. She looked up at Mulder, fear written on her face and easily readable in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, I'll see you in a couple hours when you wake up okay?" Mulder said reassuringly as he pushed a few strands of her coppery-red hair off her face. She smiled back at him meekly and closed her eyes, leaning back against the pillows that were propping her up.

After a few minutes she fell asleep leaving Kita and Nadia whispering amongst themselves while Mulder stayed by her bedside holding her hand.

"We're going to get started pretty soon okay Mr. Mulder?" Nadia told him breaking the silence of his mind.

"Okay…" he replied without any emotion. Kita smiled gently and nodded to her sister so as to signal that they needed to go prepare for the surgery. Nadia then followed Kita out of the room and toward the OR. They got into some scrubs and then proceeded to wash their hands and put gloves on.

"You ready for this Kita?" Nadia questioned as they walked out into the operating room where a nurse was standing by checking Scully's vitals.

"As ready as I always am," Kita replied, her voice muffled slightly by the light blue mask that covered the lower half of her face. Nadia sighed softly and walked over to the nurse, relieving her of her position. Kita looked over at her sister and then picked up a drill like tool.

"Here we go again," Kita scoffed as she turned on the machine. She brought it to Scully's face and gently began drilling the incision on the bridge of her nose.

"Kita, how can you do that without making a face?" Nadia questioned casually.

"I'm used to it. Can you pass me the syringe please? And make sure you fill it with three milligrams of the solution would you?"

"Got it. Here," Nadia replied as she passed her sister the full syringe. Kita took the device from her and then slid the needle into the hole she had drilled; making sure the tip pierced the tumour. Once she was sure it had she injected the purplish fluid into it.

"Now it's just a matter of waiting before we can extract that…thing," Kita muttered as she placed the needle back on a tray. "Good thing I brought something to pass the time," she smirked under her mask.

"Kit, what do you have hidden in that mind of yours? Is it that 'thing' you were talking about yesterday?" Nadia asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Maybe…see that vial of orangey stuff? Can you fill the long armed syringe with 4 milligrams of it? Please and thank you. And pass me that ultrasound machine." Kita instructed. Nadia gazed at her sister in amazement. Kita may have been an introvert but she was a clever one. Nadia did as she was told and then watched as Kita carefully scanned Scully's abdomen with the wand of the ultrasound machine before gently inserting the syringe into it.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kit."

"I always do Nad, I always do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **OMG I'm so sorry that this has taken me so LONG to update. I've been suffering severe writers block for it and only now have I come up with something else to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the actual X-Files characters, just Nadia and Kita. ;)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nadia tapped her fingers on her leg impatiently as she watched Kita. They only had about five minutes until they could extract the soon to be liquefied tumour but she was impatient. Nadia knew that Mulder would be waiting anxiously for the results of the surgery, not to mention Scully's mother. Nadia cringed at the thought of the red haired woman's brother; she truthfully did not like his attitude.

Kita sat in a chair on the other side of the operating table, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking Kit?" Nadia questioned, tired of the silence.

"I'm just hoping that I got the formula right, I've only tested it once on a rabbit before…it did work then, but I mean, rabbits are insanely resilient," Kita replied, glancing at the clock. "Looks like it's time to remove the tumour Nad." She said, standing up and walking over to the table, picking up the suction tool. Nadia nodded, she too standing up.

"Seriously Kit, what was the other injection for?" Nadia asked as her sister inserted the suction tool into the small, drilled hole in the bridge of Scully's nose, turning it on. The purplish liquid, as well as some bloody tissue being sucked up and emptied into a basin under the table.

Under her mask, Nadia made a face. She always hated that part of the procedure. It took nearly ten minutes before Kita was satisfied with her extraction.

"Nad, can you sew this up? I want to check on my…project," Kita smirked, walking over to the ultrasound machine. Nadia raised an eyebrow at her sister before following her sister's instructions, carefully sewing up the small puncture mark before placing a small dressing over it.

Glancing over at Kita, Nadia found her sister gazing at the machine's screen, a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Did something go well?" Nadia inquired.

"Yes, I do believe it did! Now the only real way to test it would be for her to – er, ignore that for a while would you please Nad?" Kita stumbled, instantly becoming conscious of what she was about to say to her sister.

"Err, no I won't ignore that Kita, what was it? Tell me, please. And if you don't I'll make you go talk to Dana's family by yourself." Nadia urged, her eyes sending icy daggers across the room. Kita sighed, her shoulders slumping in submission.

"Remember yesterday, when you said that she wasn't able to conceive?" Kita began. Nadia nodded her eyes wide. "It was a drug I've been experimenting with recently. I know that there are a lot of women who want to have kids but can't so I started trying to make something to fix that. What I injected her with was the prototype. As far as I can tell from looking at this, it worked." Kita said.

Nadia's jaw dropped as she stared at her sister in disbelief. Kita wasn't just making surgical drugs anymore, she was making fertilizations ones as well. Nadia knew the board probably wouldn't accept this medication either but they had to try. If it did work then so many more people could be healed with Kita's medical developments than Nadia had originally estimated.

"That's…that's really amazing Kita! Why didn't you tell me about it sooner!" Nadia questioned.

"I dunno; I was worried about what you would say. I know how sceptical you were originally when I made the tumour drugs," Kita replied as she absentmindedly checked Scully's vitals. Nadia shook her head.

"Kit, I know one thing right now. If both your procedures worked here today, you're going to have at least three people who are VERY happy about it. Trust me. And maybe, if you're lucky, the board will approve things after this," Nadia encouraged. Kita smiled.

"Hope you're right sis. C'mon then, lets get her to recovery before we go talk to the family and er – co-worker." She smiled. Nadia nodded. For once, she was kind of glad that Kita had kept something from her, it was truly a welcome surprise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N:** Okay, I know that chapter sucked but I gotta go with what I can at the time. :P Reviews are always welcomes with cookies and huggles. 


End file.
